A Cold Affair
by killerirken
Summary: Pyrrha has left for a modeling job outside Vale with her sleazy boss, leaving Jaune to worry for her. Weiss go's to Jaune when she's lonely. Will the events that occur change their relationships with their friends? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune had a rough night. If it wasn't enough that Pyrrha left for a modeling gig outside Vale, but ended up being the third wheel to a party Nora and Ren went to. Two members of team RWBY were there as well, Yang Xiao Long & Weiss Schnee. People were getting drunk, making out, and getting into the occasional fist fight. Jaune however, sat on an old sofa staring dimmly into a cup of 's not that he didn't like to drink, in fact he and his father engaged into full blown chug fests when his mother and sisters were out, and Jaune had learned he had a pretty high immunity to alcohol. Today he didn't feel like drinking though,  
>when it was with his old man it was for fun (and was the only thing he could best his dad in), if he did it now it would only depress him further. Jaune left without telling anyone, heading back to his dorm to sleep, or read that book Blake gave him. Entering the building, Jaune got a text from Yang:<br>"Hey Jauney-boy! Noticed you left the party early. If your feeling lonely here's a little something to use when your spanking Sun's cousin.;)"  
>It then showed a picture of Yang infront of a mirror, topless. Jaune sighed as he unlocked the door to his room. All he wanted to do was sleep, and so he did.<p>Jaune woke up around midnight to the sound of knocking upon his door. Groaning, Jaune asked "Who is it?"<br>"It's me, you dolt!"  
>Jaune got up and opened the door to an angry, drunk Weiss. "Weiss? What are you doing here? Your rooms just across the hall."<br>"I can't. Ruby and Blake are in there,I don't want them to see me like this, and I sure as hell don't want to see Yang again tonight."  
>The conversation fell silent, as if time itself froze. The young hunter stood still, wondering why the "Snow Angel" had came to him instead of her friends.<br>"Well, are you going to let me in or aren't you?"  
>"Oh, yeah. Come in."<br>Weiss sat on Jaune's bed, kicking her shoes off as she laid back. Jaune sat opposite her. This was one of the weirdest moments of his life, Weiss Schnee was intoxicated on his bed, the girl he had been infatuated with sense he saw her, the girl who turned him down deus knows how many times, who was so cold to him after all his warm-hearted efforts, was on... his bed. Yet his anger and hurt didn't mean anything right now, weiss needed his help.  
>"So what happened?" Jaune asked.<br>"Why do you care?"  
>"Because you came to my room in the middle of the night drunk, and I'm youir friend. I'm just trying to comfort you."<br>She sighed."I'll give you this much Arc, your always there for someone when they need you, which is alot more than people have done for me."Weiss said solemnly.  
>"Fine, I'll tell you. Yang had dragged me to that party saying Neptune was there, so of coarse I accepted the offer. I was having fun, the drinks helped me with so much, I wasn't nervous, or scared to talk to him. I forgot about all the horrible things that have happened to me in the past,I felt so at peace. But an hour after my 10th drink I found Neptune sticking his disgusting organ inside Yangs equally disgusting cunt!"<br>And it was in that moment Jaune felt an intense loathing towards the blue-haired pretty boy. To think that one would simply cheat with the beutiful heiress made him want to decapitate 10,000 Ursa majors!  
>'Next time I see him his trident's going straight up his ass.' Jaune thought violently.<br>"Next thing I know I running out the building ,crying my eyes out. Running to you Jaune, because your the only one I can turn to now."  
>"Why me?<br>"Because if I tell Ruby or Blake that will only further the conflict within the team."  
>Jaune felt there was more to that statement than Weiss was letting on.<br>"so how come you left so early"? I'd think you'd be the life of the party if you were drunk enough."  
>"I don't wanna talk about it."<br>He meant he REALLY didn't want to talk about it.  
>"Oh come on! I shared my problems with you, it's only fair that you tell yours."<br>Sigh. "Pyrrha left for a modeling gig earlier today and her manager is a real sleaze ball. I've seen the guy stare at her ass more than once. I'm just worried something bad will happen. Drinking would only make it worse."  
>Jaune felt soft arms wrap around his neck.<br>"Guess were both feeling terrible tonight."  
>"yeah."<br>"could you lie down please?"  
>"What? Why?"<br>"Just do it, you dunce!"  
>Jaune did as he was commanded and laid back against the bed. Weiss laid back with him, nuzzling her head into his neck."W-Weiss, what are you doing?"<br>"S-S-Shut up! You looked uncomfortable, and I wanted you to hold me." Weiss whispered that last part.  
>"What was that last part?" Jaune asked,a cheeky smirk forming on his face.<br>Weiss forcfully grabbed Jaune's arm and moved them to her hips.  
>"Shut. Up. Hold. Me. Now." She growled.<br>Jaune gulped. "Okay."  
>They stayed in each others arms for about an hour talking about their problems and flaws(completely contradicting Weiss's earlier demand), like Jaune's entry into Beacon, Weiss's jealousy of Ruby being team leader, Jaune's past, Weiss's past, yadda yadda yadda, Etc. Weiss was smiling as they talked,<br>she looked beutiful when she smiled.  
>"So, let me get this straight, your oldest sister dressed you in a naughty nurse outfit when she needed assistence with a patient?"<br>"Yep, and it wasn't just when I was little either, that went on until I left for Beacon." Weiss was laughing her fucking ass off. She didn't look so angry and sad like when she first came. She looked into Jaunes eyes, a smile evident on her face. "Jaune..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"How did you feel when you saw me ask Neptune to the dance?"  
>This was unnerving to Jaune, they were having such a good time, talking about the positive things, but he knew that moment wouldn't last forever.<br>"I was heart-broken actually, I was going to confess my feelings to you, how I thought you were so gorgeous with your snow white complexion, those dazzling blue eyes,  
>that enchanting voice, and your white hair is just amazing..."<br>Weiss was surprised by Jaune's confession, men have only been interested in her last name, she felt horrible for thinking that was the same for Jaune.  
>"Weiss, I think your extremly intelegent, elegantly beautiful, and a wonderful huntress. When I saw you ask out Neptune it felt like all my dreams shattered into millions of microscopic shards. By the time I was at my dorm Pyrrha was their to wipe my tears and comfort me when I was down. When I heard Neptune rejected you I wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp, now that I know he cheated on you when I was the one who got you two together I just want to tear his head off and put it over the fireplace back home."<br>Weiss's smile had dropped a little at the mention of Pyrrha but came back when jaune talked about how much he wanted to kill Neptune.  
>"Jau-"<br>"You know, I was gonna confess my love for her today after classes were over with but she was already in the car when I got to her. She just waved goodbye and left with that bastard before I got the chance. I don't even know when she's coming back."  
>Weiss's smile dropped completely. She's been so lonely for so long, She's moved mountains for affection from her father, her sister, and Neptune, but what does she get in return? Coldness, selfishness, betrayal. Doesn't she deserve someone who's loyal, someone who's considerate, someone who would love her?<br>Jaune could be all those things to her and more if she could take him now.  
>"Jaune?"<br>"Mm?"  
>"What if I said you had another shot at me right here, right now, would you take it?"<br>"What? Weiss I-"  
>"what if I throw myself at you would you reject me as I've done to you so coldly, or would you bring me into your warm embrace?"<br>Weiss had begun to climb on top of Jaune, both of them blushing the shade of Ruby's cloak.  
>"Please Jaune I need you now, I'm so cold."<br>Her hands had reached Jaune's face,delicate fingers cupping his cheeks.  
>"Please keep me warm Jaune."<br>Their lips were a mere inch's away from contact.  
>"I just need you to stay by my side Jaune, please."<br>Weiss closed the distance with a soft kiss.  
>"I'm so lonely Jaune, stay with me."<br>Her soft, sweet voice and gentle kisses sent Jaune into a mad struggle within his mind.  
>'I can't do this, Pyrrha's the one I love, but Weiss kissed harder, enjoying the feel of Jaune's soft lips.<br>'No! Weiss is drunk. It would be wrong of me to take advantage of her!'  
>Weiss moved her hands under Jaune's shirt, feeling his toned abs and fast heartbeat, and loving every bit of it.<br>'She's throwing her self at us, we've wanted her for so long-NO!NO!NO! If we do this it will be against everything we stand for!'  
>"Jaune."<br>He must push her away.  
>She licks his neck.<br>"I'm so cold and alone, I need a hero."  
>He has to push her away.<br>"I'm sorry for treating you like shit. Your the kindest, sweetest man I've ever met and all I've done is turn you down."  
>He can push her away.<br>She trails kisses down his torso licking slowly above his pants button.  
>"Forgive me for all the pain I've caused you. I am so so sorry."<br>She comes back to his face, he looks into her eyes. He see's all the sadness that has lingered there for so long.  
>"I could be your princess, and you could be my knight in shining armor." She blows in his ear.<br>He can't push her away... not now... not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss smashed her lips against Jaune's, craving the boy under her. She was a bit surprised when he kissed back with great hunger.  
>Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. He traced his tongue along her bottem lip, asking for permission to enter the wet cavern that was her mouth. She parted her lips, feeling his tongue dance inside, exploring evey inch of her. She gave out a sultry moan as he ran his tongue along hers.<br>Jaune breaks apart for air, as he catches his breath he notices something: Weiss is sticking her tongue out as if she's begging for more. Jaune wasn't a sadist, but damn if he wasn't turned on already. "Jaune, can we please continue?" She asked sweetly.  
>Jaune decided it was getting to hot to wear a shirt, so he sat up and took it off. "Sure. lets keep going."<br>He lifted her chin up, taking her tongue in his mouth and began sucking on it. 'Oh deus, this feels amazing.' Weiss thought.  
>Jaune released her in order to engage in an intimate battle with their wet appendeges. Jaune won after a few minutes, but let her roam around his mouth for as long as she wanted. She ran her tongue around every inch of his gums, along every tooth, grabbing fistfuls of his hair, moaning into the heated mouth to mouth contact.<br>Weiss begins to take off her dress, throwing the useless cloth on the floor, now she only wore a pair of lacey white panties and a matching bra. "Wow." Jaune exclaimed.  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing. You just look adorable like that."  
>Weiss looked away. "You fool. Saying such embarrasing things."<br>"Weiss?"  
>"Huh?"<br>Jaune patted the bed. "Lay down."  
>She did as she was told, laying her back against the bed as her lover got on top.<br>"Relax and bear with me. This is my first time doing this."  
>Weiss only smiled and put her hand on Jaune's cheek, stroking it lovingly."It's okay. It's my first time too."<br>Jaune smiled. This has to be a dream. Jaune thought as he kissed his dream girl. 'Whatever, it's the best damn dream I've had in years.'  
>He began to kiss down to her neck, licking and gently biting. He made his way down to her A-cup breasts. "I know they arn't big, I'm sorry."<br>"Weiss, I don't care how big your boobs are. All that matters is that they're yours." And with that Jaune attempted to take off Weiss's bra, grunting in annoyance at the unwanted piece of clothing. Weiss giggled, "Your hopeless." Weiss reached behind her and unclasped her bra throwing it in Jaune's face, giggling at his reaction. "Okay, I'm not holding back if you act like that!" Jaune began motorboating what little cleavage there was, grinning like a mad man as she squeled in delight. "Okay Jaune, I'm sorry! Have mercy!" Jaune came up from his tormenting head shaking to give her a cocky grin.  
>"As you wish, my lady." Jaune began nuzziling her left breast with his mouth, licking around the nipple before taking the hardening nub in, while his right hand groped the other breast, feeling smooth skin against his finger tips as he pinched and circled the nipple. Weiss was loving the attention that was going to her breasts. She used to be teased about her small size and had hated how underdeveloped her chest was, didn't help that men would stare at Ruby's more than hers even though she was only a cup size bigger, not to mention two years younger than the perves who took a peek. So, yeah, she was loving the breast worship, which was evident by the soft moans and giggles she gave out. Weiss wasn't the only one to take pleasure in this. This was Jaune's first time playing with breasts, just groping Weiss's mounds got him a little happy in the pants. Jaune switched breasts and repeated the process before trailing kisses down her abdomin ,stopping at her navel.<br>He looked up at her with pleading eyes, his hands over the hem of her panties. She merely nodded. Jaune began to take off her underwear at a slowly teasing pace.  
>To Weiss it was like torture. "Just get on with it you idiot!"<br>Jaune yanked the panties from her legs, checking to make sure he didn't rip them but instead found that they were soaking from her arousal. It smelled so sweet.  
>"Ahem." Weiss was starting to become impatient, don't get her wrong she was loving this, but why did Jaune have to be so nervous? Perhaps he needed a little encouragement. "Jaune, if you do this I'll give you a little reward later." She said seductivly. Jaune nodded and proceeded with his intended actions, first by observing her flower. It was soaking wet, the flesh petals hidden behind the labia majora, the clitoris a perfect shade of pink, and not a hair in sight.<br>"W-well don't just stare at it. D-do something." Jaune began to move his tongue along the slit, making his way to her clit. Once he reached the sensitive bead,  
>he started sucking on it, and biting it gently. He then plunged his tongue inside her, moving it around like a mad man. These actions drove Weiss crazy as she moaned and thrashed. As his actions continued, she wrapped her legs around his head, driving him deeper into her love canal.<br>Jaune began to flick her clit with his thumb, making Weiss bite her lip to stop her from screaming. She was thrown even further down the rabbit hole of pleasure when he pinch the pearl. This had sent her onto an orgasmic ride as she gave in and screamed, her juices flowing into Jaunes waiting mouth.  
>She released Jaune's head as she went limp. Jaune crawled up to her, giving her a long, passionate kiss. Weiss could taste herself, and by Monty Oum did she taste good. "Jaune, I need you inside me."<br>"Are you sure about this?"  
>She placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him on the opposite side.<br>"We've come this far, it's too late to stop now." Jaune nodded as he took off his restricting garment.  
>Jaune's 'sword' stood a good 7 inches tall, standing proadly above the heiress's 'sheath'.Jaune positioned himself in front of her entrance, sliding his member in slowly. Weiss gritted her teeth as he made his way through her tight cave. Jaune reached the barrier of her hymen. He looked up to her again asking for permission.<br>She mearly nodded, whispering "It's okay, do it." With a powerful thrust, Jaune pierced the 'maidenhead' with his mighty 'sword'!Weiss began to scream but bit her lip, silencing the wail. "Weiss, you okay?"  
>"yeah."<br>"you sure?"  
>She bucked her hips against his finding pleasure in her movements. Jaune smiled and began to move insync with her, slowly building a steady rhythm.<br>They grunted and moaned as they sped up, creating a symphony with the sound of pounding flesh, the ruffling sheets, the sultry moans made an orgasm orchestra.  
>Weiss wrapped her arms around jaune, pulling him closer. "Jaune, I'm so close."<br>"Me too, I'll pull out."  
>She tightened her legs around Jaune, locking him inside her.<br>"Don't you dare!"  
>"But Wei-"<br>"Jaune Arc I love you! I want it inside me!"  
>Weiss captured his lips as she bucked her hips at a violent pace, making them reach climax. They screamed their lungs out in ecstasy as thier sweet release came.<br>Jaune fell beside Weiss, panting out his orgasmic high. Weiss snuggled up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
>"That was amazing." She sighed happily. She looked at her lover, seeing that he was about to plunge into slumber.<br>'He must be tired. Oh well, guess it would be good for us both to get some rest.'  
>She came to Jaune's sleeping face,a hint of a smile upon his features. "Good night, Jaune. I love you." She placed one final kiss for the night on his lips as she held herself closer to him and fell to sleep.<p>That morning, Jaune woke up first. He smiled as he thought of the dream he had last night. It just felt so rea...wait. He felt something attached to his arm,<br>looking down he saw her, Weiss Schnee sleeping right next to him, naked. Checking the time he saw it was 6:29AM. knowing RWBY's morning routine he knew Weiss wouldn't want to get up anytime soon, so he tried to slip out of her grasp only to be pulled back by the sleeping heiress.  
>"It's saturday. Let's just stay like this for 30 more minutes." So Jaune waited 30 minutes before attempting to wake her, and of course he was met with resistence.<br>"Noooooo, I don't want to wake up." She whined.  
>"Sigh, well I'm gonna take a shower."<br>"Stay with me."  
>"I'll just be in the bathroom."She groaned her disapproval as he rose from the bed, grabed some fresh clothes and entered the small shower in the dorm room.<p>

Jaune sighed as the hot water ran down his back. What has he done? He knew Pyrrha liked him, and he liked her back, but what is he supposed to do now?  
>Weiss had confessed she loved him. What the fuck is he supposed to do?! He loved Pyrrha but he can't break Weiss' heart. He'd just had to hope she didn't hate him for this.<p>

While Jaune was taking a shower, Weiss had finally woken up. She streched and yawned as she awoke from a peaceful sleep. Yes, she felt a little hung over but she still remembered last night fondly. She gazed over Jaune's scroll, then to the bathroom. She quickly grabbed it and check the texts. There were several from Nora and Ren, as well as one from Yang. Weiss read the message, becoming more hateful of the busty blond bimbo. She wasn't worried about her though, the real threat to her happily ever after after was Pyrrha. Not only did she have a sexy body, but she was sweet and easily likable. It was obvious they liked each other, everyone said they'd make a cute couple. Weiss needed to make Jaune hers but how was she going to... Hold the phone. There were 3 messages from Pyrrha over the span of when she left to this morning.

Friday 3:32PM "Jaune, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this trip, but I know you don't like . I'll only be gone for a few days, so please don't worry. When I'm back you can tell me what you wanted to so desperately."  
>-Pyrrha<p>

Friday 7:48PM "The shoot today was exhausting! I had to model for magazine that specializes in swim suits and lingerie, so I had to wear some embarassing things. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Jaune."  
>-Pyrrha<p>

Saturday 6:00AM "Jaune, I have bad news, I won't be back for 3 weeks. You see, the white fang blew up the airport and the police say the city is in lockdown. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll be thinking about you. please wait for me."  
>-Pyrrha<p>

Weiss couldn't believe it. '3 weeks? Pyrrha will be gone for 3 weeks? Perfect.' Weiss deleted these 3 messages. Jaune always turned his scroll off during school hours. He must have forgotten to turn it on afterwards. Three weeks to make Jaune hers, 3 weeks to make him fall in love with her. She placed his scroll just the way she found it. Satisfied she got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Jaune was enjoying the hot shower, completely oblivious to anything else, so of course he screamed when Weiss pulled the curtain. " Oh, hey sleepy head. Come to wash my back?"  
>"No, I was just wondering if I could borrow your hoodie and pair of your boxers."<br>"Um, sure, go ahead." Weiss nodded her thanks as she went to put on Jaune's clothes, they smelled like the knight who wore them, that scent mixed with her own was intoxicating. 'Blake's going to get a kick out of this.' She thought to herself, smiling. The hoodie went down to her knees, covering the boxers. Jaune walked out the shower with a towel drapped around his lower half. He dressed himself and turned to the heiress in his clothes. "I think you should let your team know your alright." Jaune exclaimed.  
>"I was planning on staying with you a while longer, but I guess I'll see you later." Weiss gathered her dirty cloths, walked up to Jaune smiling, giving him a kiss before leaving.<br>"I love you Jaune." She said opening the door. "Oh, Ren and Nora are passed out in the hall. Thought I'd let you know." And with that Weiss entered her room.  
>Looking out his door, Jaune saw his remaining two team mates cuddled up on the floor. Nora opened her eyes to see Jaune. "Good morning." She said happily.<br>Ren woke up with her, "Oh, hey Jaune! Didn't see you there buddy!" It was obvious that Ren was a light weight when it came to drinking, so it was no surprise that he was still drunk. Nora, however, seemed to be as sober as Jaune. "How was your night?" The sober one of the two asked.  
>"It was... Interesting. I'm going to go get some breakfast." Jaune began walking towards the cafeteria, leaving his team mates behind. "Oh, pancakes! Wait up!"<br>Nora ran after her leader leaving Ren passed out on the floor.

When Weiss entered her dorm, Ruby began blasting off questions worriedly. "Weiss! Where were you? Are you hurt? Why do you smell funny? Answer me!"  
>Weiss was expecting this reaction and planned to answer all questions truthfully. "I was with Jaune the whole night. I'm perfectly fine. I spilled some drinks on myself."<br>"Oh..." Ruby thought about her partners answers for a moment before replying. "Wait, you were with Jaune the whole night? Did you two have a sleep over? Can I join next time?" Okay, she didn't expect that last part. "Yes, in a way, and maybe." Well she told most of the truth. "Are those Jaune's clothes?" Blake had decided to join in the conversation after noticing The obvious smell of sex on Weiss. "Um, yes. Like I said, I spilled some drinks on my cloths, which are in my hands, so I asked Jaune if I could borrow some of his." Then where are his pants?" came the reply of the enchanting cat girl.  
>"W-Well I like wearing skirts so I told him I didn't need pants."<br>"Okay. But why are you wearing his boxers?" This nerve racking question came from the red leadern as she raised the hoodie a bit.  
>"I... Peed... Myself." Blake eyed Weiss suspiciously, Ruby just stood with wide eyes. "Okaaay. Well we're going to get some breakfast. Change your clothes and we'll meet you there. Yang, you coming?" Yang was in her bunk, trying to sleep off a 'Yangover' ( I'm sorry). "Later." Was all she mumbled.<br>"Okay. See you later." Ruby and Blake left, leaving the two party-goers alone. Weiss mearly scoffed as she fixed her hair and make-up.  
>"Weiss, we need to talk." Yang had apparently faked the hangover just so she can talk to Weiss. "About what?" Weiss replied coldy.<br>"I didn't mean to get with Neptune, it was the spur of the moment-"  
>"It Doesn't matter now. We both know what we did last night. It's too late to change anything."<br>They fell silent as they thought of what could happen from here on out. Although Yang was sorry for what she did, Weiss didn't care. She couldn't forgive either her or Neptune. All that mattered now was letting everyone know she was Jaune's and that Jaune was hers. She put on a spare dress and made her way to the cafeteria.

Thank you for the positive reviews and advice. The next two chapters are going to focus on Pyrrha and her boss. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
